


Walking In The Sun

by nowhere (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/nowhere
Summary: 18年10月一点随笔的补档忘了最初写这个的目的了，没什么意思，就是现在看来挺唏嘘的玛丽早日康复
Relationships: Mariano Díaz Mejía/Gareth Bale





	Walking In The Sun

他接到那人打来的电话是在一天傍晚，阳光在贴近地平线的地方，余光透过窗户打进来的时候，距他所缺席的那场欧国联比赛开始还有一小段时间。屏幕上显出的名字他也许只扫了一眼便接通了来电，以至于在打招呼的话语出口之前忽然不知道该用哪种语言而临时挡在了喉咙里。  


－－但最多的后果也不过是电话里半秒的停顿，对方用他一时想不起上一次是多久前遇见过的明朗语气道了声，晚上好。  


晚上好Mario，他向后倚在沙发上，对方似乎在听见他回话的那一刻就想接着说点什么。你怎么样，电话里果然接着他的尾音开口，我指上次比赛的伤。  


今天不会登场。这我知道。  


下一场也不太清楚。  


他听见对方思考的停顿，好像是很低声的沉吟，也可能就是完全的沉默。然后再开口时他听到一点随气息波动的谨慎，那人问，也许，赶得上下场比赛。  


也许吧。  


他忽然有一种无法把什么从身边一把抓住然后粉碎的无力感，这种感觉，他想，早已成了多少人眼里的常态吧。如果有什么活得更容易又能取得好成绩的做法，谁不喜欢呢；那句话怎么说，足球不是一个人的游戏。  


他不知道该说什么，甚至没有注意到耳边通话里继续传来的嗓音，直到那人说完什么之后停下来，在半静默的等待里问，有发生什么，你在听吗。  


没什么，但是－－实在抱歉，他下意识地做了一个深呼吸，提醒大脑保持清醒，或是什么，或许让气息透过屏幕传递到那边，好用他方才的念想让对方知道他没有故意制造沉寂。  


我，可能，刚刚有点走神。  


在想什么吗，他似乎感受得到对面咧嘴笑了一下，一会儿的比赛？  


差不多，可能还有之后的；你刚才说了什么。  


我想一想。这不太简单，电话里传来几声笑，我说－－大概是－－我希望能见到你，又怕说得太正式或沉重了。  


这似乎更像是我该说的话。  


Whatever，他这样说，听起来你还不错。言语间好似舒了一口气，那一瞬间他隔着屏幕竟想看看对方的表情了。  


我希望是这样，他说着终于弯起了嘴角，老实说，和你讲话的感觉很微妙。  


这怎么讲。  


带些疑惑的语气里更多的是－－如何描述－－“那你可真有意思”，这种感觉。  


不知道，也许等见面了会好说很多吧。  


我可以理解为－－很快就会见面的，他可能无意把话筒更凑近了些，传来的声音里有气息的细微杂音。  


可以吗。  


没什么意外的话。好的，那就这样。  


声音随即减弱，通话在他给予了回应之后挂断了，他把手机从耳边移开后屏幕上的通话界面依然停留了几秒钟。  


Mariano。他念出那人的名字，后面记注着－－多久前呢－－他的号码。  


大概，他并非第一次同这个人一起训练、比赛、聊天或者聚餐，或许相距的时间还短得不足以让人有太多的别离之感。但是否这样－－看起来也不那么重要。  


他眨动了一下双眼，闭眼的时间比平时长些。  


这个人，如果用颜色形容一定是高纯度、高明度的色彩－－绝不可能被轻易地调和出来，而存在在那里，也就是色彩本来的样子。  


随后显现的主屏幕上时间在那一刻变动了一个数字，为了让他注意一般。他盯着变过的时间看了两秒，然后按熄了屏幕。  


那人的声音最后浮现出来，像清晨森林里一束阳光的明亮，从层叠的树叶间的间隙穿过时并不因擦肩而过的触碰而变成什么其他的样子。  


晚上好。他刚才这样说吧。  


很快就会见面的。


End file.
